De Samuráis A Shinobis
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: A/U.- Takeru y Mako están listos para dar ese grandísimo paso en sus vidas. Ahora que están juntos, ¿Qué les esperará? ¿Y a sus hijos? ¿Sufrirán el mismo destino de una vida atada al entrenamiento samurái? ¿O cambiarán la tradición de todo el clan? ¡Entren y averigüen!


**N/A:** Fanfic pedido desde hace ya un tiempo. Clasificado como Universo Alterno debido a las relaciones que ocurren en la misma. Está basado en un vídeo que vi hace poco.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Shinkenger  & Ninninger no me pertenecen. Ambos equipos son propiedad de TOEI.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DE SAMURÁIS A SHINOBIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Te casarías conmigo? ―

Mako abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa. Y se llevó su mano a su boca tapándola para que así, ésta no se abriera más por la emoción. ― Takeru… ― Musitó sin poder creerlo. Pero ahí estaba él, hincado frente a ella mostrando aquel lujoso y llamativo anillo de compromiso con una piedra de color rojizo con brillos rosas en el centro. El resto de los Shinkenger estaban ahí celebrando la boda de Chiaki y Kotoha, cuando de pronto, Takeru, la cabeza del clan Shiba se había decidido a proponerle matrimonio a su compañera/amiga/novia; Mako Shiraishi. Los presentes estaban ansiosos por escuchar la respuesta de su "Nee-san".

― Pero Takeru… Esto va contra las reglas… ¿Qué pasará sí….? ―

Él negó. ― No me interesan las reglas en estos momentos ― Declaró con convicción. ―… Yo te elijo a ti, Mako Shiraishi como mi esposa… como la Señora del Clan Shiba… como la futura madre de mis hijos ― Confesó de manera tranquila pero segura. Aunque en la última parte, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar un poco la vista de ella.

Ante la declaración. Las mejillas de Mako se tiñeron ligeramente. ― ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? ―

Él asintió. ― Muy seguro. Tú fuiste la única que logró sacar a la luz otra parte de mí… No digo que los demás no lo hicieran, pero de todos tú fuiste quién desde el principio no veía al Tono-sama de sus vasallos… tú siempre viste a Takeru Shiba, y eso siempre te lo agradeceré Mako ―

Las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la Shinken Pink. ―… Sí ― Musitó. ― Él abrió los ojos como platos. ―… Sí Takeru, acepto casarme contigo ― Concluyó con lágrimas, pero sonriendo.

Takeru sonrió de lado y antes de que ocurriera cualquier otra cosa le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular y se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza. Mako no tardó en corresponder aquel abrazo.

― Gracias Mako, gracias… Te amo ―

Ella dejó escapar una risita. ― Yo también te amo… todo el tiempo ha sido así ―

Ambos se separaron del abrazo para compartir un beso profundo en los labios.

Al instante, el resto de su familia empezó a vitorear y festejar por el compromiso de ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

― Estoy embarazada… ―

Había transcurrido un año después de la magnífica, tradicional y emotiva boda de los ahora, Señor y Señora Shiba. Ésta se había celebrado en Japón, y la luna de miel en Hawái.

Ahora ambos residían en la mansión Shiba.

Aunque, dada la noticia, ya no serían sólo "ellos dos".

Takeru, quien intentaba comer la comida que le había preparado su esposa (aún no mejoraba del todo), dejó caer sus palillos debido a la impresión.

Mako se asustó. ― ¿Takeru? ― Pidió con cautela.

Finalmente recobró la compostura. ― ¿Qué dijiste? ―

― Dije que estoy embarazada… de dos meses para ser exactos ― Bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. ―… Sé que es muy pronto, hace un año nos casamos, entiendo que estés molesto pero yo… ―

Pero ya no pudo continuar pues su cuerpo se hallaba envuelto por el de su esposo.

― ¿Takeru…? ―

Y de pronto él la besó. Cuando se separaron él tomó la cara de ella en sus manos y la acarició. ― Gracias… ― Le susurró, haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Shiba-san? ―

― Sí, soy yo… ―

La mujer sonrió. ― Ya puede pasar, su mujer acaba de dar a luz a un niño ― Anunció.

Takeru sonrió y asintió. Ingresó con cuidado a la habitación de su esposa, la cual se encontraba descansando luego del largo trabajo de parto.

― Me alegra que llegaras Takeru… ― Musitó con los ojos cerrados.

El mencionado se congeló en su lugar. ― ¿Cómo supiste? ―

Ella soltó una risita. ―… Instinto… ― Musitó de vuelta.

Takeru sonrió y se acercó a su lado, tomó su mano. ― ¿Qué tal estuvo? ―

―… Sólo digamos que si quieres más herederos… deberás esperar al menos un par de años más ― Respondió con cansancio. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. ― Después de todo, el gran trabajo fue mío Takeru Shiba ― Agregó severa.

Él soltó una risita y colocó su mano en la cabeza de ella. ― Lo sé… pero lo hiciste muy bien ―

Ella rodó los ojos.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la enfermera que traía en brazos un bulto enredado en una sábana de color rojo.

― Su hijo… señor y señora Shiba ― Anunció entregándoselo a la madre.

― Oh, es tan lindo ― Musitó Mako acariciando a su bebé. ― ¡Hola bebé! Jejeje Serás tan apuesto como tu padre, _Takaharu_ … ―

Takeru veía con orgullo y emoción aquella escena. ― Le queda perfecto el nombre ¿No? ―

― Sí ¿quieres sostenerlo? ― Takeru asintió y con cuidado Mako le pasó el pequeño fruto de su amor. ―

― Vas a ser muy fuerte… ya lo verás… ― Le susurró su Padre. Mako soltó una risita. ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

― Jejeje nada… Sólo espero que no herede tu actitud ―

― ¡Mako! ― Llamó en advertencia.

Luego ambos se echaron a reír. Y unos momentos después, el resto de la familia Shinkenger hizo su aparición para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

.

.

― ¡Onii-chan te encontré! ― Exclamó con emoción una pequeña niña de cabello corto oscuro.

El niño algo mayor que ella, pero de cabello castaño formó un mohín y salió de detrás de las plantas del jardín. ― ¡Vaya _Fuuka_! Si sigues así me ganarás en las escondidas ―

La niña sonrió con orgullo. ― Debes ser más rápido Onii-chan ―

El mencionado rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. ― Jejeje sí, tienes razón ―

Años después, Mako y Takeru decidieron tener otro hijo. Esta vez fue una niña, a la que nombraron Fuuka. Desde entonces han pasado 8 años.

― ¡Takaharu, Fuuka, hora de comer! ― Anunció una voz femenina adulta.

― ¡Okaasan! ― Exclamó la niña corriendo hacia su madre.

Mako se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija.― ¿Qué estaban haciendo que están llenos de tierra? ― Cuestionó limpiando las mejillas de la menor.

― Onii-chan y yo jugábamos a las escondidas ¿Verdad? ―

Takaharu se acercó. ― Así es Okaasan, es que estábamos aburridos ―

Mako sonrió y negó. ― Está bien Takaharu, pero tengan cuidado o podrán lastimarse ―

Ambos hermanos asintieron sonrientes.

― Vengan, hay que ir adentro, su padre tiene algo importante qué decirles ―

Ambos compartieron una mirada de confusión. Pero siguieron a su madre a la mansión Shiba. Los kurukos ya habían colocado los platos de la comida y Takeru ya se encontraba sentado al centro del comedor.

La comida transcurrió normal para la familia. De vez en cuando se detenían a conversar sobre trivialidades, otras veces contaban anécdotas sobre sus tiempos como Shinkengers, entre otras cosas.

― Takaharu, Fuuka ― Ambos miraron a su Padre.

Mako le dio una mirada inquisitiva a su esposo, esperando que continuaran.

Takeru se aclaró la garganta. ― Aún son muy jóvenes para entender ciertas cosas… pero son mis hijos, son miembros del clan Shiba, y hay cosas que se deben mantener ― Anunció.

― Takeru… ― Llamó Mako por lo bajo temiendo lo peor.

Los niños, por su parte se veían confundidos.

― Sin embargo, los tiempos han cambiado… existe una carga que ni su madre ni yo deseamos que lleven ― Agregó, pensando en el miedo de su esposa. ―… Conforme crezcan descubrirán habilidades que les permitirán ser mejores, yo sólo quiero que cuando sean mayores aprendan a ser felices con lo que decidan ser… yo los apoyaré ―

Ante esas palabras Mako sonrió ampliamente. No esperaba que su esposo dijera algo como eso. Y es que era en esta clase de circunstancias que sus actitudes en verdad la sorprendían. Definitivamente atrás había quedado aquel "Tono-sama" Frío, calculador, recto y reservado. Este, era el Takeru Shiba que ella amaba, con el que se había casado.

― ¡Arigato Otou-san! ― Exclamaron los pequeñitos. ― ¿Podemos ir a jugar?

Ambos padres asintieron. Los niños dieron un gritito y corrieron de nuevo al jardín.

― Fue increíble…― Takeru miró a su mujer por un lado. ―… Lo que les dijiste a ambos. Me siento orgullosa de ti ―

Él sonrió y la miró. ― Hay una persona que me enseñó a ser de esta manera… y se lo agradezco profundamente ― Confesó sujetando la mano de ella y apretándola con ligereza.

― Te amo Takeru ―

― Y yo a ti Mako ― Giró su vista a la puerta del jardín, donde sus hijos se veían. ―… Además quién sabe, este par podría llegar a ser algo más que samuráis ¿No crees? ―

Mako asintió. ― Tienes razón… sólo queda esperar y ver ―

Takeru se acercó y la abrazo del hombro. Ella se recargó en su pecho. Ambos observaban con orgullo y felicidad ese par de frutos que habían cosechado con su amor. Aquella familia que desde hace mucho tiempo ambos necesitaban.

 **FIN… ¿Por ahora…?**

 **N/A:** Hace mucho que no escribía sobre Takeru & Mako, aparte de SDE. Espero les haya gustado, la idea de que Takaharu y Fuuka son los hijos de ambos me encanta, sé que muchos piensan que debe ser Kasumi, pero yo no lo veo así, espero y puedan entenderlo y apreciar este escrito.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
